Being Sirius' Sister
by IAmFanFicForever
Summary: Scarlet Melania Black is Regulus and Sirius Black's younger sister. Scarlet has looked up to her brother Sirius for as long as she can remember. And now she gets to join him and his friends at Hogwarts.
1. My Sorting

"Reg! Let me go! I want to sit with Siri." I wine loudly pouting up to my slightly (only half an hour) older brother. My head whips all around taking in what the inside of the train looks like I can't help but bounce with building excitement.

"Scarlett Melania Black. You heard Mum I am supposed to look after you. I know she would not want you around those blood traitors and mudbloods." Letting my eyes glisten and looking downwards. Three. Two. "Okay! Fine go be with Sirius but don't tell Mum."

My eye light up and I jump to hug Regulus. I run off and wave back to my baffled brother. "Thanks Reg!" I almost immediately run into someone since I'm facing the wrong way. "Ouch." Scrambling to get up I turn towards whoever it is I hit. "I am so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going." A blush floods my face as I explain the situation.

"No, no it is also my fault. I was reading my book while walking." I nod trying to think of a way to leave without seeming rude. "I better be getting back to my friends. See you around…" He trails off and I realize I should introduce myself.

"Oops! Let me introduce myself. My name is Scarlett Black." I smile widely holding out my hand.

He shakes my hand a light seems to pop in his head. "Are you looking for Sirius? Sorry, my name is Remus Lupin. Sirius is always talking about you."

"Remus! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! Sirius tells me all about you guys." I cross my arms and give a pout. "I was wondering if I could sit with you guys." My feet shuffle slightly and wring my hands.

"Come on, just a bit away." I rush to keep up with Remus. I run into him again when he stops walking.

I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly looking up at Remus from the ground. "Sorry again." I give a small laugh and jump back up. I look through the window and notice Sirius is facing away. Rubbing my hands together I open the door as quickly and silently as I could. I jump onto his back and hug Sirius as hard as I can.

"Sirius, there seems to be a crazy small girl attached to your back." I poke my head up over Sirius's shoulder.

"Hi there! My name is Scarlett Black!" I grin and wave happily with one hand. "Can I sit with you guys?"

 **Skip to house sorting**

I feel impatient as soon as we got off the train. The first name and I already am shaking with blood pumping faster. How long will this take?! At last my brother's name is called so a least I know I know mine is next. The hat is on for barley half a minute when the hat shouts out. "Slytherin!" Of course he's in Slytherin. I love my brother but I can't stand how he is so much like our parents.

"Scarlett Black!" The Gryffindor table draws my eyes to see Sirius looking at me with a hopeful expression. Turning to sit down I see Regulus looking at me with the same expression. Sitting on the stool and close my eyes not wanting to see either of my brothers looking at me knowing one will be upset.

My mind seems blank not hearing anything until the hat shouts again. "Gryffindor!" Getting off the stool quickly, I hurry over to Sirius and he hugs me so hard it's like he's a snake instead of a lion.

"I don't think Mum will be too happy when she hears. But at least I got my big brother."


	2. New Friends

Skipping through the library I look for the two students that the librarian described. Today is the first Saturday and my brother and his friends are outside. I think Remus said something about coming to the library at noon so he could study while the others pulled their pranks that they are probably planning now. I would've joined them but my teacher told me about some books in the library that I couldn't wait to read. If anything to distract myself from the fact I am going to get a letter any day from parents about being a disappointment to the family. I keep on skipping despite my dreary thoughts. At last I see the two people that I had to find luckily the girl had rather distinguishable hair. "Yes!" The two look up quickly and look confused why I shouted. I probably look like a weirdo cause I did a fist pump when I shouted. "Sorry." I laugh lightly but the two just look at me even more confused so I try again. "Hello, my name is Scarlet Black and I was wondering if I could borrow one of the potion books you have." I try my best to be polite and hold my hands behind my back.

"Are you sure you would be able to understand the complexity of these books?" The rudeness in the boys voices shocks me and I feel hurt at the accusation. I can't tell if it is because he assumes girls don't know much about potions or just specifically me.

The girl looks at him sharply and shakes her finger at him disapprovingly. Part of me wants to laugh at how motherly she looks but I hold it in knowing I would seem rude. "Sev, don't be so harsh." Then she looks to me with these kind eyes that surprises me how kind someone could be to a total stranger. And how she took up for me against her boyfriend? Best friend? I can never tell with teenagers just like my brother. Sirius always is going on about a whole bunch girls and they just seem to flock around him. While James talks about one in particular and how he is so in love with her. "Hello, my name is Lily Evans and this is my best friend Severus Snape. It's nice to meet you." Oh so this is the girl James talks about. I guess she can't be my sister-in-law because I know Sirius would never betray James like that. Darn she seemed like a good prospect to set Sirius with, someone who could keep him in line.

I shake Lily's hand when she offers it to me. "It's nice to meet you too." I look over to Severus and he just stares back at me blankly. To be polite I curtsey and begin to feel a bit awkward when he continues to just stare. Luckily Lily comes to my save again. Man, she really would've been a great sister-in-law. Maybe she can be my honorary sister.

"Why don't you sit with us?" I sit quickly after I snap out of my thoughts about wishing Lily to be my sister and am at the top of the table with Lilly on my left and Severus on my right.

Severus seems hesitant but takes a book from his pile and places it in front of me before looking back at his own. "Thank you, Severus." I give him a quick smile when he looks up at my thanks before diving into the book drinking in the information as fast as I can. I feel fully emerged in the information that I am learning and it makes me extremely happy with how much I am able to learn. Maybe I should've been sorted into Ravenclaw. From everything that I read time flies by and before I know it I managed to finish the whole book. I had added a load of notes to my messy book. When I finally look up I see that Severus looks rather impressed with the amount of notes I gathered. "Potions is my favorite subject." I blush and shift in my seat. I look to see Severus also has a book that he must take his Potion notes in and I grin widely. "I think we are going to be great friends."


	3. The Letter

I had been clutching the letter close since I received it this morning. Not shocking that I received one but it took over a month for my mother to send one. It's not a howler that much I can tell. But even without the embarrassment of everyone knowing what it says inside I know I will be crushed by the contents within. If it was just a simple letter she would've sent it much sooner but this must of been written with extreme thought into every word. It's lunch and Sirius keeps telling me I should get it over with and it would be over quickly if I just did so. "Come on, Scar. If you just hold onto it, you will make it seem worse than it really is."

I give Sirius an exasperated look and put down my fork. "Don't try and down play this. You know just how bad this could be. How could you say that after what Mum sent you after you were sorted into Gryffindor." I hold the letter up in both my hands. My eyes shut and I let out a shutter sigh. "Okay." Nodding to myself I open the letter and hold it close so only I can read it.

 _Scarlet Melania Black how could you be such a disgrace to the Black name. How could you dare be like your blood traitor brother? We raised you better than that. You were raised to be a proud pure blood. What now? Is my only daughter going to become a blood traitor? What did I do to deserve children like the two of you? I clothed you, raised you. I did nothing wrong. Why couldn't you be like your twin? Do you hold a grievance with who was once your best friend? It seemed as though you looked up to Regulus yet you decided to hurt him by intentionally going against him. Why couldn't you be like you cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix? They are the perfect pureblood girls. They will be the perfect pureblood wives. That is what you should be like instead you are a filthy bone headed lion. Does that make you proud? To be one of those idiotic lions? First my eldest now my youngest. What a disappointment you two turned out to be.  
_  
 _Your Mother,  
Walburga Black _

I stare dumbly at the letter and notice dark dots appearing on the page. After I sniffle I realize that I had begun to cry while reading the letter. Standing up I don't make eye contact with the guys. "I need to go." My voice is light trying to hide that I am crying.  
"Wait, Scarlet." A hand tries to grab mine but I am quickly making my way out of great hall.

* * *

 **Remus Lupin's Point of View**

"I'll go see if Scarlet is okay." I stand up and leave before Sirius can object. It feels like a part of me that just knows where she went. I go into the library and toward the potions section. Sitting against the book shelf is no other than Scarlet. But what I did not expect was for a boy to be comforting her. There was Scarlet with her head buried in her knees and Severus Snape trying to get her to sit up and look at him. They don't seem to notice me so I clear my throat and Severus looks up. "You can go." Scarlet looks up when she hears my voice and I gasp at the sight of her red puffy eyes.

Severus looks at me and back at her with a protective glare toward me. "Do you want me to send him away?" He puts a hand on her shoulder and she puts a hand atop his squeezing it softly.

"It's okay, Sev. You can go to class." Severus looks hesitant to leave her with me but eventually nods and walks past me with a strong glare. "You can go too, Remus." I didn't notice how shaky her voice was until it broke at the end of her sentence. Stepping forward I sit beside Scarlet and pull her into a hug with my chin resting on top of her head.

"I will never leave you when you need me." I blush when I realize how that might sound. A crinkle makes me look down and see that Scarlet is still has the letter. "Whatever is in that letter isn't true."

"How can you know that for sure?" I can tell Scarlet is crying again because the water is lightly falling on my forearms.

"I know because you are the kindest girl in your year and no doubt the smartest. You care about others and really want to learn. You have proven yourself. Don't worry about what others say they are just jealous. Plus, you have all of us to stand up against anyone who say otherwise."

At the end of my little speech Scarlet looks up with me with a bright smile for some who was crying five minutes ago. "Thank you, Remus. I don't know what I would do without you all." With nothing left to be said I just pull Scarlet close again and lean my chin on her head again. This time she lets go of the paper and wraps her short arms around my waist. I never want to see her like that again and will do everything in my power to protect her. Along with the guys of course.


	4. End of First Year

"Scarlet!" I jerked out of my daydream before leaning back against the tree we were sitting under. "Scarlet have you been paying attention at all?"

"Hum?" Blinking back at Severus and Lily.

Lily giggled and shook her head making her hair fly about. "We were talking about this summer and then asked if you wanted to meet up."

"Oh." I scratch the back of my neck and smile awkwardly. "I'm going to be spending most of the summer in debutante classes or worse sent to away to be taught how to 'act like a lady'." I roll my eyes knowing it will be more extreme due to me being sorted into Gryffindor.

"That's a shame. We could always exchange letters instead." Severus speaks with a serious voice but with a softness that only comes out when we are away from crowds.

I sigh sadly knowing it will not work. "I'm not sure."

"It will be okay, Scar." Lily places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Lilly" Then I smile at a thought that popped into my head.

Severus raises a suspicious eyebrow. "And what has caused that cashmere cat smile?"

"I was just thinking how I wish my name could be Rose so it could be like Lily and I were really sisters." Lily lets out a 'Awe' and sweeps me into a bone crushing hug. "Just as I wish you could be my cool older brother Sev. Think of all the potions we could've invented by now if we were related." Severus smiles softly looking at the two of us. While Lily continues to hug me and swing from side to side. "Uh Lily?" She responds with a 'Hum?'. "Can you please stop crushing me?" Severus laughs at how Lily quickly lets go and makes sure I'm okay. We spend the rest of the day just sitting there talking. Its amazing after just this one year it feels like we have known each other forever.

At the end of the year feast I sat with Lily and during the speech I make funny faces toward Severus. All I can say about the feast was there was good food and good laughs with my friends. On the train ride back I moved multiple times between my brother and his friends and seeing Lily and Severus. I couldn't believe it was all over when I was making my way off the train. I give Lily and Severus one last hug before meeting back up with Sirius who was saying goodbye to the guys. After that we find our parents and I was sad but not shocked to see that I wouldn't even go home instead going straight to wherever it is that I am going. I cling to my brothers and cry a bit after hearing I wouldn't see them the whole summer. All too soon I was forced to let go and taken away.


	5. Start of Third Year

Trudging onto the train I ignore the snickers of the other students as I walk onto the train. My long dress slowing my movements. The corset making it hard to breath deeply. Moving as fast as I can I look for Sirius' compartment. Once there I fling the door open. "Thank goodness! I thought I would never find you all." I flop as well as I can in the dumb dress down next to Remus. "I never want to go back there again!" I fiddle with my hair trying to undo the tight up do. Looking at Remus with puppy eyes he sighs and helps me take my hair down. I hug him tightly around his middle as he smooth's out my hair. "Thanks Remus." Peering up I can see Remus checks flush a bit causing me to smile. Then I notice Remus is looking at my boobs-sorry-my assets.

Hearing two throats clear I look over to see Sirius looking protectively and James is smirking. I get up quickly ignoring my own cheeks flushing. Quickly wrapping Sirius in a tight hug standing on my tip-toes. "Hey, Scar." Sirius picks me off the ground lightly and squeezes me tight. Then puts me back on my feet kissing the top of my head. "Missed you, little sis."

My eyes shut fighting off tears. "I hate having to go away during summers."

"We'll figure this out Scarlet. I'm going to do my best for you not to go back to that awful place. I promise." Sirius runs his fingers over the scars on my hands from the punishment I received for not acting like a lady.

"Thank you, Sirius." I wipe under my eyes to get rid of the tears. "Sorry for the chick moment. Well I'll see you guys soon; I'm going to go find Lily and Severus." Leaving I made eye contact with Remus and both of us blush a bright shade of red. Luckily it isn't too far before I find Lily and Severus. "Hey guys." I sit down next to Lily.

"I guess you already saw Remus." Lily smirks knowingly while Severus rolls his eyes lightly.

I clears my throat and scratch the back of my neck. "How could you-uh-tell?"

Lily laughs at my question. "The blush of course."

"Oh." I laugh at my own silliness. "I guess I'm a bit obvious."

"Don't worry as obvious as the two of you are. The both of you are also oblivious. I could tell from the first minute I saw the two of you together. It has only gotten worse the goo-goo eyes you have for each other."

"Lily stop. There is no way that he could possibly have those sorts of feelings for me. I'm just a third year and he's in fifth year." As I get worked up it gets harder to breath with the tight corset. "Li-ly could you-loosen the corset." My deep breaths become raged.

Severus' eyes widen in front of me and makes me breathe harder. "Lily do something!" I must be a sight to get Severus to shout like that. My thoughts slow as it gets even harder to breathe by the moment.

"Okay! You two calm down and Sev cover your eyes." Lily shifts me so she has my back facing her. Lily pulls at the strings and my lungs inhale greedily. Then Lily lightly ties them so my assets don't pop out. "You can open your eyes now Sev. We should change into our robes anyhow. Come along, little Rose." I nod and make my way along.

Next thing I know we are sitting in great hall and waiting for the speech to be over. "Scarlet, you really shouldn't lay on the table." I don't move from my comfy spot. "Sirius tell your sister not to lay on the table."

"Scarlet you heard Mr. Rules." Both Sirius and I start laughing after trying to hold it in for a second.

"Whatever you two suck." I lift my head up to see Remus pouting slightly. How can he be so adorable?

"Love you too." I smile at him cheekily. Seeing Remus' cheeks light up make it worth my own. Lily and James both look at us with mischief in their eyes. During dinner I overhear Sirius and James betting on something to do with Remus and I. I fall asleep trying to think what it could be.


	6. Kind of First Date

Leaving my room I get down to the common room and wait for the guys on the couch. "Hey, Scarlet." Standing up I notice Remus standing alone. "Uh the guys said something about having to do a prank." He rubs his shoulders shifting foot to foot.

"Lilly said she couldn't come because of studying." All year things like this has been happening. We would plan to hang out then it would end up being just the two of us. Not that I am complaining I love spending time with Remus. But could they be any more obvious? "Ready to go? It snowed last night so I grabbed a heavy blanket to lay down. Maybe we should just have an indoor picnic instead? You know how much I dislike the cold of winter." My nose wrinkles at the thought of how cold it is outside.

"Sure. Yeah that sounds great." A few people walk through the common room going wherever they have planned on this hogsmeade weekend. "Here lets move the couch a bit so we can sit in front of the fireplace." I don't think I helped that much but luckily Remus' strength made up for my lack of.

We sit down and eat at a leisurely pace. Finally I just couldn't have the question left in my mind. "Remus. Why does this keep happening?" Remus' eyes divert away from mine. "I mean if it was one time it would be one thing but this has been happening all year long. Can you just tell me what-" I'm interrupted when Remus gets closer to me. Remus stays just a breath away looking into my eyes before pressing his lips to mine.

Remus pulls away his eyes bashful. "That's why." One of his hands come up and move my hair back then cups my face. "The guys and Lily have been pushing me to tell you about how I feel."

"Why haven't you told me?" I bring up a hand to hold Remus' hand.

"You know why. I don't deserve to be with you. You should be with someone better." I feel a bit annoyed at Remus insulting himself.

"Well, what if its you that I want?" Before he can say anything I crash my lips to his. When we break away both of our breathing is a bit heavier. "Should've done that sooner."

Remus seems to be trying to keep himself from being too happy. "Why would I be the one you want to be with?"

"Because your are smart. *kiss forehead* Kind. *kiss nose* Brave. *kiss right cheek* Loyal. *kiss left cheek* Handsome." At the last of my list I kiss Remus passionately. I hug him closely keeping my lips over his. Feeling Remus responding to the kiss my heart leaps with joy. I barely move my lips from his to be able to tell him. "Never think that you are not the one I'm meant to be with. I feel it and I know you do too."

"I do." I touch my nose to his with a eskimo kiss. Remus laughs and his eyes are as warm as honey. "So I guess I can ask you without being worried about the answer. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I tap my chin and playfully tilt my head. Remus starts to look worried. I kiss Remus as soon as a look of gloom washes over his features. "I would be delighted to be your girlfriend." Loud sounds make us bounce apart. "What the heck was that?" All the sudden Lily, James and Sirius appear. Peter coming out from the shadows.

"Congratulations, little Rose." Lily winks at me playfully.

Sirius wags his finger at Remus with a serious look on his face. "You better be good to my sister."

"Don't worry I will treat her like the princess she is." I blush and lightly whack Remus on the chest. In turn Remus kisses the tip of my nose. "Oh shush you. You know you are a sweet little princess."

"Don't you bring height into this, Mister." I glare at Remus lightly. When I hear the others laughing I turn my glare to them.

"Remus rein in your girlfriend." James says with a playful edge to his voice. I roll my eyes and Remus pulls me into his chest kissing the top of my head. Closing my eyes I rest back and I can not think of a better feeling.


	7. The Fallout

"Remus it's not fair!" My fist clutches at his as Remus holds me against his chest. The sunny day mocking me. I glare at the spring air breeze. "And James and Sirius shouldn't have been so cruel! I don't want to see them for what they were doing to Severus. It was too far and they know it. Pranking is one thing but to bully someone so harshly. He didn't deserve it and Lily didn't deserve it. I feel like they ruined everything and don't understand what they just did."

"I know, love." Remus runs his hand through my hair and I rub at my cried out eyes. "You need to calm down there was nothing that you could do. There was nothing anyone could do. I'm sure when we are all older we will look back and just shake our heads and hope our kids don't make the same mistakes." My heart beats a bit faster at the thought of children. Even though we had only been dating a few months and I'm only thirteen years. Maybe it is just my teenage mind. Blanking out a bit I think about what happened earlier in the day.

 **~Flashback~**

 **Lily and I had been walking around. We had been looking for Severus for a while. "Hey why do you think all those people are gathered around like that?" We stop for a second to figure out if we try to make it through the large crowd. "We might as well see what its all about then we can go back to hunting Severus down."**

 **"Okay just a glance." We start making our way and I almost tumble down the slight hill. Luckily Lily caught my arm and helped me gain my balance.**

 **Hearing the familiar voice of my brother and his best friend caused me to tilt my head. "Sounds like Sirius and James. Now I'm really curious about what's going on."**

 **"Oh my goodness." I smile at Lily's strange outburst. But let out a loud gasp when I notice what she saw. I sprint after Lily when she takes off and through the crowd.**

 **"Lily wait up!" She gets there a second before me and withdrew her wand holding it up in defense of Severus. I am glad that I was able to stop myself from slamming into her.**

 **"James put him down!" They don't seem to even take to her threat.**

 **"Come on guys this is unnecessary. Just let him go. Please." Finally they let him go but Severus' glare towards us makes me take a step back.**

 **"I didn't ask for help by a-a mudblood or a ungrateful blood traitor."**

 **"Severus?" My voice trembles as tears quickly flow. Severus continues to glare but I feel like there is some regret in his eyes. There just has to be. This can not be the Severus that had grown to be one of my best friends. I grab Lily's hand and clutch it in shock if this was really happening. Why couldn't it just be one of my worst nightmares?**

 **"Come on, little Rose." She mumbles so only I can hear her. I nod silently with tears still flowing down my cheeks. We were in the common room just silently sitting when Remus came and asked me if I would go for a walk with him. For the first bit of our walk I was worried that this day would get even worse by Remus ending things. My fears ended when we sat down at a tree in front of the lake. He quickly held me close and let me quietly sob into his chest for a while. His comfort couldn't have come from anyone else. Remus is like my rock and I couldn't imagine what it would be like without him. I hope he will always be here with me.**

I sit up and hit the ground with a closed fist. "No. They had been friends for so long! How could something like that just end? I really am a loss here. Lily is a good person. What could she have done to deserve that type of treatment. And Severus. Its just a wonder what could've caused that to happen. He was always so nice to Lily and I. Severus treated me like a little sister just as Lily does and the way he looked at Lily." Pouting I fall back against Remus. Huffing I cross my arms. "Its just not fair."

"Life isn't always fair, love."

I softly slap his chest. "I know that and don't be so cliché."

"Sure thing, love." Remus gently takes ahold of my chin so I was looking up to him. I continue to frown but when Remus kisses my nose I cant help but giggle. "That's better." Then he kisses me swiftly on the lips. After he leans back and I lay on him. We hug each other closely just relaxing under the setting sun.


	8. Out from Our Hell

The rest of the year passed without anything else happening. At each meal I would see Severus looking at Lilly sadly. Many times I just wanted to go over to him to save he was forgiven but I would feel like I was betraying Lilly. Lilly, the guys and I sat together on the train ride 'home' it was nice to have them all but without Severus there it still felt like something was missing. My stomach dropped when we got off the train when I saw that yet again I would be spending the summer away from home. I clung to each of them for my goodbye. Sirius held me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye. "I promise that I will help you escape that hell before you know it."

I raised a worried eyebrow at his promise. "What do you have planned?" Sirius thought for a moment then kissed my forehead hugging me close.

"That's not for you to worry about, little sister. Just remember it's not much longer till I'm there." I nod and wipe away tears of worry. Worry about what punishments await Sirius at that dumb house. I take a shuttering breath in and walked away not looking back till I was in front my instructor. I gave a small wave before I'm away for another dreadful summer.

 ***Skip One Month***

Sitting in the garden under a large tree I close my eyes leaning back. I heard a pop but thought nothing of it. "Well is this a way to greet your favorite brother?"

My eyes popped open and I leaped up as fast as I could with the tight corset dress. I wrapped my arms around Sirius like a boa and squeezed tight. "Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would get you out of here and I never break a promise to my little sister." Sirius spun me around before setting me on my feet and looking at the contraption I was wearing. "Now its time that we leave and get you some real clothes."

I sigh dramatically. "Okay, Sirius. Off we go!"

Sirius holds out his arm. Sirius looks at me sideways. "You know if you leave with me you cant go back." Seeing his eyebrows furrow I worry about what happened during the time he spent at the horror house. "Scarlett, I got disowned. If you leave here, it will be you."

I tighten my grip on his arms. "I don't care as long as you are still my brother and the guys and Lilly are still there."

"I guess it's off to James house. Hold on tight." With that we were gone. Away from those that hated us. Away from those who judged us for being 'blood traitors'. Away from the 'pureblood noble' life. Out from our hell.


End file.
